


Toilet Paper

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Idiots in Love, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Unprotected Sex, afab/dfab language, keith is an idiot, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Sighing loudly he buries his head in his hands. Sure, he can just wiggle on the seat, drip dry, and go back out there. But he decided to go without underwear today, so if he misses even one drop he's going to have to leave with the knowledge that he has piss on his leg.The sound of the bar grows louder and his head shoots up, eyes wide with hope as footsteps come closer. He practically sings his praises when the door to the stall next to him closes behind the new visitor.I can ask them for some!He looks at the wall, seeing a hole near the empty toilet paper roll and grins.Perfect."Hey." Sticking his fingers into the hole he wiggles them around a bit. "Care to help me out?"
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Toilet Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I did a storytime of this on twitter and decided to bring it over here because i actually love it.

Bars never really were Keith's scene. Not because he hates drinking, or even the people around him, but because he doesn't want to be left alone in them. Worried someone will come up and hit on him and he'll have to awkwardly stammer his way through turning them down.

It happens too much as it is when he isn't alone. 

Because of this he only goes to bars with his friends and he sticks beside them as much as humanly possible. This unfortunately causes issues when the beer catches up with him and he's rushing into the bathroom, praying no one is taking a shit so he can claim one of the stalls and piss without questions. 

Even in this day and age he sometimes has to glare down drunken assholes who think he doesn't belong in their bathrooms.

With these thoughts in his mind he stands from the booth his friends are all gathered at, waving them off to slide out from beside Shiro and turn towards the bathroom. "Gotta piss." He throws over his shoulder, flipping his middle finger to Lance's scoff of _"TMI."_ and hurries towards his kidney's salvation.

Rushing into the bathroom he hurries to the last of the three stalls, slamming the door shut behind him and settling on the seat with a relieved sigh. 

The relief lasts for all of five seconds before he looks over and sees the toilet paper tube empty. "Damnit."

Sighing loudly he buries his head in his hands. Sure, he can just wiggle on the seat, drip dry, and go back out there. But he decided to go without underwear today, so if he misses even one drop he's going to have to leave with the knowledge that he has piss on his leg. 

The sound of the bar grows louder and his head shoots up, eyes wide with hope as footsteps come closer. He practically sings his praises when the door to the stall next to him closes behind the new visitor. 

_I can ask them for some!_

He looks at the wall, seeing a hole near the empty toilet paper roll and grins. _Perfect._

"Hey." Sticking his fingers into the hole he wiggles them around a bit. "Care to help me out?"

There's rustling from the other side, and Keith frowns, slowly pulling his hand back. Maybe he'll just live with a few drops of escaped piss. This guy clearly doesn't want to help.

Just as he's resigned himself to his fate and starts to stand he sees movement from the hole. His brain short circuits as his eyes fall on the gift the other man supplies him through the hole.

Definitely not toilet paper.

It's clearly large, half hard and uncut, the owner wiggling this way and that to comfortably settle it in the opening. Even as Keith stares it seems to fill out even more, growing into the most beautiful cock he's ever seen.

Mind catching up on the situation he's in Keith realizes the hole is there on purpose. He's in a stall with a glory hole, and he asked the man next to him to help him out.

He licks his lips, considering his options, he could finish standing and rush out of the bathroom and never tell anyone about how he accidentally asked to give someone head instead of for toilet paper. His eyes land on the dick waiting patiently in the wall for him to react.

Or he could enjoy the meal he's been given.

Dropping to his knees he shuffles forward, pants still pulled down and no longer caring as he reaches out to wrap sure fingers around the girth of the cock in front of his eyes. The man on the other side gasps, squirming slightly as Keith moves his fist up the length to get a feel for it. 

With a satisfied hum, and very little patience, Keith decides to just dive in and enjoy his treat before his friends come looking for him. He opens his mouth wide taking in as much of the still hardening cock in his mouth as he can and giving a hard suck. A light curse sounds from the other side and Keith preens, bobbing his head and using his tongue to swirl over the tip. 

Pulling off with a pop of his lips he pumps his wrist, waiting until it's at it's full harness before leaning back in to lick a line along the side. Pulling the foreskin back he brings the tip into his mouth, sucking down the salty taste of pre with a pleased moan.

Determined to swallow down the entire meal he's been given he gets to work, moving his head down slowly until he gags, then going back up to start over again. He gets a little further each time until his nose is pressed painfully to the wall of the bathroom stall and he wishes his stall-partner were maybe a little bit shorter or the hole a little bit bigger so he could feel the scratch of pubes against his face instead. 

"Fuck, Keith."

The voice hits his ears and his eyes go wide, throat constricting with an attempt to gasp causing him to choke. He pulls off with a cough, smacking his head on the wall as his body tries to remind him he needs air in his lungs, not his best friend's massive dick.

"Shiro?!" 

Keith stares at the cock like it'll give him the answers he's seeking as he hears another curse he knows with all certainty is, in fact, his best friend and long time crush. The dick starts to pull away, receding back into its own stall, but Keith ain't having it.

He'll be damned if he isn't going to finish this now that he knows who it is. Reaching up he grabs the escaping cock hard, squeezing and giving a light tug to pull it back and try to keep it in place. "You're not leaving."

"I'm… not?" Shiro sounds confused, Keith only grins, moving his hand to slowly pump his softening cock back into hardness.

"There is no way in hell I am turning down a dick like this. Especially now that I know it's yours." He leans forward again, opening his mouth wide to suck Shiro's cock into his mouth and down his throat again with a pleased hum. 

Shiro gasps, a loud slam sounding from the other side of the wall followed by another curse. "Shit. Fuck, Keith. I want to see you."

_Oh, that's an even better idea._

Keith pulls off quickly, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Then get over here." 

Not waiting for a second invitation Shiro pulls back, and Keith listens as he fights the door to his own stall open, before moving over to the one Keith is kneeling in. Reaching up Keith unlocks the door, spreading his legs as wide as his pants will allow and looking up at the door with his mouth open wide, tongue out, waiting. 

The door pushes open and Keith peeks an eye open to watch as Shiro stares down at him, clothing disheveled and face bright red. "Holy shit, Keith."

"Hurry up and lock the door." Keith orders before opening his mouth wide again expectantly. He keeps his eyes closed this time, listening to the lock fall into place. He can feel Shiro's presence over him, staring down at Keith's obscene display.

Finally, skin touches his tongue and slides up, pushing slowly into the waiting opening. Keith can't help but moan, pushing forward to take more, too impatient to wait for Shiro's slower pace. 

Fingers bury in his hair and give a light tug and Keith opens his eyes, rolling them up to return Shiro's wide eyed stare with a challenge of his own. "I must be dreaming." 

The grip in his hair tightens and Keith can't help but buck into open air when Shiro thrusts forward, burying himself in Keith's mouth with a moan. The pace he sets is steady, not too fast or hard, but causes Keith's jaw to ache and his head to sting from the pull in his hair, and his eyes to water from lack of oxygen. 

It's perfect and Keith could probably get off on this alone. 

But Keith was never one to do things half assed. He concentrates on his breathing, all while moving his hand up his own leg, feeling the gathering of moisture on the top of his thigh before dipping two fingers between his folds and rubbing. 

Keith almost chokes when the pleasure causes him to moan, bucking into his own hand now as Shiro curses and buries his cock down his throat until all Keith can smell is the thick musk of Shiro's sweat.

When Shiro stops thrusting, holding Keith's nose against his pelvis like it belongs there, Keith has a moment of panic, fear that the other is regretting his decision making him open his eyes to see for himself. Shiro looks down at him, mouth open in a pant and pupils blown wide.

"Are you touching yourself right now?" Keith huffs through his nose, nodding his head slowly and glaring up, showing his displeasure at being interrupted so close to getting off. Shiro leans over to the side as far as the small stall will allow him, trying to see more of Keith.

Just as Keith is about to slap his hands away and pull off to gasp for air gray eyes meet with his again and Shiro pulls him back. "I want to see."

"What?" Keith rasps, confused, pouting about his mood slowly being ruined.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." 

"Holy fuck, Shiro." Keith just stares up at him as the other man fidgets. "Have you always been a closet pervert?"

"Only for you." Shiro's face goes impossibly soft, much too soft for a surprise fuck with your best friend in a bar bathroom stall after an accidental glory hole incident.

"You knew it was me in here the whole time." Keith slaps Shiro's thigh. "You were going to get off and never even tell me!"

"I didn't think you'd want me like this."

"This being in a dirty bathroom stall in a bar." Keith huffs, standing up. "No I can't say I ever actually had a situation like this in my finally getting to fuck Shiro daydreams."

"Sorry… I-"

Keith turns, leaning over the toilet and steadying himself on the back, fighting one foot out of his pants so he can widen his stance. Using his free hand he reaches between his own legs, spreading his lips to flash his hole. Sending a confident smirk over his shoulder he waggles his ass in the air, dipping one fingertip inside himself. 

"I'd much rather you fuck me than watch me."

It takes all of two seconds for Shiro's eyes to go from Keith's display, up to his eyes, and back down to watch a second fingertip press in next to the first and spread. It takes even less time for him to surge forwards after, grabbing Keith painfully by the hip and pressing the thick head of his cock above those two teasing fingertips. 

Mustering up every bit of willpower Shiro has he pushes forward. His dick twitches with every inch he moves until he's finally seated within Keith's sex and he can breathe again. "Fuck you feel amazing."

Keith laughs, clenching around the cock inside him and squirming. "Would feel even better if you moved."

With a shake of his head Shiro leans over, whispering into Keith's ear before bracing one arm on the wall. "Don't say I didn't try to take it easy on you."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Shiro is pulling back and slamming forward hard enough to send Keith scrambling to keep his face from colliding with the wall. His grip on his hip is bruising and the slap of his hips on his ass is loud and obscene, echoing through the bathroom so obviously that there's no way anyone would doubt what's going on. 

Keith knows he's babbling, words of praise and gasps for more escaping his lips like a waterfall of filth. He doesn't care, he can feel his walls clamping around Shiro's cock and the heat coiling in his gut letting him know he's going to cum. 

"Keith, I'm gonna-"

"Inside me! Cum inside me Shiro. Wanna feel it." The words seem to encourage him further and Shiro moves his other hand down to Keith's hip and starts fucking into him impossibly harder. 

Body shaking from the strength of his orgasm, Keith cums, fingers digging at the wall for something to hold on to while every thrust from Shiro has another wave of pleasure pulsing through his veins. 

A few hard thrusts later and Shiro is pressing hard against Keith's ass, hips rocking in shallow thrusts as he cums. His moan is buried in Keith's spine and all Keith wants to do is turn around and pull him into a lip bruising kiss.

It takes them a while to calm down, and even longer to pull apart, cum sliding obscenely down Keith's leg when they do.

"Shit, let me clean you up." Shiro moves to grab the toilet paper, frowning when he finds the roll empty. "Oh."

"Yeah…" Keith turns with a blush. "I was kinda asking for toilet paper back there. Not that I am in any way complaining about what I got instead."

"Oh my god, Keith." Shiro's flushed bright red. "I can't believe you tried to ask for toilet paper through a glory hole."

"Says the guy who tried to get a blowjob from his best friend and keep it a secret from him." Keith pokes him in the chest before pulling his pants up, cringing at the feeling of them already sticking to his leg. "You can't judge me. Now move, I wanna go home and get out of these pants."

A look of pain crosses Shiro's face and he quickly tucks himself away, unlocking the door to walk out into the open bathroom and away from Keith.

With a shake of his head Keith follows, moving to wash his hands in the sink before heading for the exit. "You coming?"

"What?"

"You are going to help me get out of these pants, right?"

Shiro grins and rushes forward, grabbing Keith and pulling him into a hard kiss. "Don't scare me like that."

Keith laughs, pulling Shiro out into the bar and towards the exit. "Only if you promise never to stick your cock through another glory hole… unless you know it's me on the other side of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @succubustykiss
> 
> And remember, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
